


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-26
Updated: 2005-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney plays a joke on John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> SGAHC list 5-minute challenge - start a story with the sentence, _"Good grief! Is he...naked?"i_
> 
> OK, so I was bored at work and took longer than 5 mins because as soon as I started writing, everyone wanted to talk to me all of a sudden! WEIRD!

"Good grief! Is he...naked?"

Rodney's eyes snapped up from his latest amazingly interesting Ancient device to stare across the laboratory at...precisely nothing. He turned to Zelenka with a derisory smile at falling for such a lame trick.

"Is this a natural comedic talent or do you practice in front of the mirror each night?"

"It worked though. I have been calling your name for two minutes."

"Perhaps my lack of response should have told you something like...oh...I'm busy. Go away."

"You are always busy, Rodney."

"And perhaps that is because I have work to do. Maybe you haven't quite grasped that particular concept."

"Rodney...shut up. I have important information."

Rodney sat back, arms folded across his chest, eyebrows raised in mock interest. "Oh, let me guess. The Wraith have decided that all this culling is really quite tiring so they've decided to go back to sleep." He clicked his fingers. "No, I have it. Major Sheppard has discovered a comb among his possessions and decided to use it."

"Close."

"Close?" Rodney sat up with genuine interest.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He frowned. "Which one is close? The Wraith or the hair?"

"The hair."

"The hair?" Rodney straightened in disbelief. "Sheppard has combed his hair?"

"Not really."

Rodney closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering if Zelenka was deliberately being evasive. "Radek. It may have escaped your notice but I _am_ a very busy man."

"Here."

Rodney took the photo from Zelenka's outstretched hand.

"Oh my! Is that..?"

"It is."

"Where did you..?"

Zelenka tapped the side of his nose.

"Oh my! We have to use this."

**--**

 **One hour later:**

"Rodney?"

Rodney recognized both the voice and the tone. He turned away from his still very interesting Ancient device though, admittedly, it was not quite so amazing as he had thought earlier.

"Major! How can I help you?"

"I know it was you," he snarled menacingly, prodding Rodney's chest with a finger. "Just wanted you to know."

Rodney raised his eyebrows in feigned confusion and innocence but the twitch of his lips must have betrayed him. His quirky smile faltered as Sheppard's lips took on a feral twist and his eyes glinted dangerously.

"Just remember...turnabout is fair play."

Rodney's smile reappeared as Sheppard stalked away, raising a snigger when two lab assistants entered, chortling over the photo that had turned up as the screen saver on every laptop on Atlantis. A photo depicting a very cute, six-month-old John Sheppard with a mop of dark hair standing in all directions. Proof that the man had never known the actual purpose of a comb in all his life.

"Isn't he adorable!" One assistant crowed as she stared over her laptop towards Rodney. Rodney smirked and looked back at his laptop just as the screen saver kicked in; he squeaked in shock at the new slideshow residing there...

...and especially at the obligatory baby photo of Rodney McKay lying with naked bottom up on the rug...and with that patented quirky smile.

END


End file.
